SANG EVIL
by Namikaze Narita-chan
Summary: Angel dan shinee sedang di incar oleh maklhuk langit untuk di beri sesuatu yg bisa menyelamatkan dunia dari tangan KYUHYUN sang evil dari dunia setan ! di samping itu, 2 makhluk langit yg tak lain adalah kakek LEE TEUK dari korea dan nenek TING TING dari indonesia * kakakakak :D* mencoba mencari manusia" yg terpilih !
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : humor/romance**

**Cast : angel ( you), evil kyuhyun, nenek ting ting, kakek LEE TEUK, and shinee members**

**genre : fantasy, romance, dll.**

**Warning : ceritanya GAJE XD**

**Ini fanfic pertama buatan ane dan udah pernah ane publish di blog maupun note fb XD**

**HAPPY READING**

**SUMMARY**

**ada anak perempuan yg berasal dari indonesia. dia anak yg ceria, kuat, berani, dan tulus !**

**di sisi lain super star korea adalah 5 anak yg bersinar dan tampan, mereka adalah SHINEE!**

**mereka beranggotakan onew, jonghyun, key, taemin, minho.**

**onew : leader yg bijaksana.**

**jonghyun : lead vokal yg suaranya sangat merdu.**

**key: member yg paling mempunyai banyak talent dance, vocal, fashion, masak, dll. :***

**taemin : lead dance yg gerakannya sangat lentur dan indah. ^^**

**minho : member yg paling ganteng dan pandai olah raga.**

**Angel dan shinee sedang di incar oleh maklhuk langit untuk di beri sesuatu yg bisa menyelamatkan dunia dari tangan KYUHYUN sang evil dari dunia setan !**

**di samping itu, 2 makhluk langit yg tak lain adalah kakek LEE TEUK dari korea dan nenek TING TING dari indonesia * kakakakak :D* mencoba mencari manusia" yg terpilih !**

**angel (you) pov**

malam hari :

kau siapa?.. evil kyu siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu…!

Kyuhyun : aku harus membunuhmu agar kau tidak menghancurkanku. (sambil nyekik)

Angel : uhuk" (batuk").

Kyaaaaa…..!akhirnya, aku bangun…sungguh mimpi yg seram.

Siapa evil kyu itu?

*pulang sekolah*

angel :dok, dok, dok ! mama, angel pulang...

mama: makan dulu sana, ada rendang sama semangka.

Angel : males, angel mau keluar aja mencari es krim sambil main ke rumah jessica!

Mama : ya, tapi makan dulu !

Angel : yea" !

#setelah makan terus keluar ke rumah Jessica.

*di rumah Jessica *

Angel : sica, tadi malam aku mimpi seram sekali !

Jessica : mimpi apa?

Angel : aku tidak tau siapa, tapi yg jelas dia evil kyu yg mencekik leherku !

Lihat saja leher ku jadi merah di cekik olehnya, padahal itu Cuma mimpi !

Jessica : aku rasa kau harus hati" angel…

Angel : yea… (takut)

#Saat perjalanan pulang

Tab, tab, tab, tab….

Angel: seperti ada yg mengikuti….

( menoleh ke belakang) gk ada siapa", lari aja dech hii….!

#saat tidur

,,,,,,,,,,

Angel : woahhhh…..ada sinar apa…?

Nenek : aku adalah nenek TING TING !

Angel: hoho, nama yg tidak kreatif =="

Nenek : diam ! aku akan memberimu tugas, kumohon hanya kau yg pantas…..

Angel : (kaget) apa….tugas apa?

Nenek: dunia sedang terancam….

Evil kyu dari dunia setan….dia adalah makhluk yg terbentuk dari kerak neraka. Dia mencoba menghancurkan dunia dalam kuasa setan….dia akan memperdaya semua manusia sehingga menerima uluran tangannya lalu dia akan memberikan tanda cap tongkat 3 tanduk…setelah

itu, dia akan membuat dunia yg hijau nan indah menjadi gelap sampai kiamat datang!

Angel : apa…..? tapi kenapa aku, aku tak mampu jika sendirian !

Nenek: tenanglah akan ada 5 laki" yg membantumu….!

Angel : lalu, bagaimana keluargaku, mereka akan mencariku !

Nenek: akan ada orang yg menggantikanmu…apa kau juga tidak mau keluargamu selamat?

Angel: baiklah aku ikut!

Nenek: a-yo

*srinngg,,,,,* #menghilang

**Shinee pov**

SHINEE… SHINEE….SHINEE…SHINEE….!

Shinee : jeongmal khamsahamnida shawol…. J

Shawol : nae, cheonmanneyo oppa….saranghaeyo !

Shinee: kami senang bisa comeback stage di korea hari ini …annyeong (sampai jumpa) :D

#di mobil

Taemin : hyung, aku lelah #(

Key: sabar taem, umma juga capek !

Onew, jong, dan minho : *mendengkur (tidur)

#tiba" mobil berhenti beserta waktu juga berhenti #

Taemin : hyung apa yg terjadi?

Key: entahlah taem !

Onew, jong, minho : #masih tidur

#tiba" sriiingggggggggg…..

Taemin and key : hahhhh..,..kau siapa?

Onew, jonghyun, minho : #terkesiap# woaaaaaaaaaaaa…..kau siapa?

Kakek : LEE TEUK IMNIDA ! aku ada tugas buat kalian!

Shinee : tugas apa?

Kakek: dunia sedang terancam oleh evil kyu, dia berasal dari dunia setan …dia terbentuk dari kerak neraka…

Dia berencana mengusai dunia…menjadikannya seperti dunia setan yg gelap…sampai kiamat mendatang….

Caranya, dia akan mencoba menghancurkan dunia dalam kuasa setan….dia akan memperdaya semua manusia sehingga menerima uluran tangannya lalu dia akan memberikan tanda cap tongkat 3 tanduk…setelah itu, dia akan membuat dunia yg hijau nan indah menjadi gelap sampai kiamat datang!

Shinee: mwooo….jinjjayo? lalu kami harus tidak punya kekuatan apapun !

Kakek : tunggu, nanti akan ku jelaskan caranya…tunggu tamu kita datang!

Akan ada satu perempuan pemberani yg akan membantu kalian !

Jong: kalau bibirnya pink dan cantik, ambil HP ah, untuk telfon penghulu !

Onew, jong, key, taemin : paboooooooo!

#tiba"….sinar muncul…keluarlah anak perempuan dan nenek" BRUAAAKKKK… mereka menabrak shinee

Shinee: waaaaaaaaaa…..aduhhh,,,,!

Angel : woaaa…!

Nenek: woooaaa…kasian tulangku !

#setelah kericuhan, balik ke semula

Kakek lee teuk dan NENEK ting ting : BAIKLAH….akan KAMI JELASKAN !

**HANYA ISENG POST AJA HEHEHEH... XD**

**AWALNYA BERANTAKAN KARENA INI FANFIC LAMA DAN MALAS EDIT HEHEHE... XD**

**TAPI SELANJUTNYA BAKAL RAPI KOK ! XD**

**Kalau review jeongmal gomawo chingudeul, kalu tak mau taka apa-apa...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : NARITA**

**Cast : angel, shinee members, kakek LEE TEUK, NENEK TING TING, evil kyuhyun, DEWI BULAN**

**Support cast : mama angel and Jessica**

**genre : fantasy dll**

**annyeong hasseyo, ! Ini ff pertama ane ^^**

**mianhae, kalau ada kesalahan :)**

**SUMMARY**

**ada anak perempuan yg berasal dari indonesia. dia anak yg ceria, kuat, berani, dan tulus !**

**di sisi lain super star korea adalah 5 anak yg bersinar dan tampan, mereka adalah SHINEE!**

**mereka beranggotakan onew, jonghyun, key, taemin, minho.**

**onew : leader yg bijaksana.**

**jonghyun : lead vokal yg suaranya sangat merdu.**

**key: member yg paling mempunyai banyak talent dance, vocal, fashion, masak, dll. :***

**taemin : lead dance yg gerakannya sangat lentur dan indah. ^^**

**minho : member yg paling ganteng dan pandai olah raga.**

**Angel dan shinee sedang di incar oleh maklhuk langit untuk di beri sesuatu yg bisa menyelamatkan dunia dari tangan KYUHYUN sang evil dari dunia setan !**

**di samping itu, 2 makhluk langit yg tak lain adalah kakek LEE TEUK dari korea dan nenek TING TING dari indonesia * kakakakak :D* mencoba mencari manusia" yg terpilih** !

**Angel (you) pov**

" hhehehe…mianhae aku memang tidak tau kalian, karena aku juga tidak pernah mendengarkan musik luar negri"

yea ampun, betapa malunya aku…. Aku memang tidak tau mereka sama sekali, bahkan aku saja tidak mengenal musik luar negri !

"nae..nae..nae..gwenchana ! shinee adalah boyband korea dari management SM entertainment. Selain shinee, ada lagi seperti SNSD, U-KISS, SUPER JUNIOR, BOYFRIEND, IU, KARA, T-ARA, MISS A, 2NE1 , DLL. biasanya artis korea biasa di kenal dengan nama k-pop."

Kata key memberi tahu.

Kami berbincang-bincang oh, senangnya….aku melihat key wow ! dia sangat imoet…matanya seperti mata kucing :). Oh, apa yg kupikirkan, bodoh kau angel!

" yea key…aku mengerti sekarang ! aku memang banyak mendengar dari temanku bahwa musik korea memang booming, tapi aku saja yg tidak tau"

"coba kau search semua lagu-lagu kami….kau akan jatuh cinta noona hahahahahahaha ! :D"

Canda onew tidak lucu tapi dia tertawa! Benar kata kakek LEE TEUK dan NENEK TING TING onew punya senyuman cahaya :).

Tapi aku khawatir soal evil kyu '_' ! apalagi di mimpi dia mencekik leherku sampai merah.

**End angel ( you ) pov**

**Key pov**

Dia berkata tidak mengetahui shinee..hahahahahha…..! aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya :D.

Akhirnya aku menjelaskan padanya apa itu shinee, dan artis korea, serta member beberapa contoh artis k-pop.

' Oh, dia cantik sekali….! Bibirnya mungil nan indah….wajahnya juga polos tapi cantik, dan dia juga apa adanya, serta jujur :).' Batinku kagum.

'Pabo key! Jangan bayangkan hal aneh-aneh…'

Onew juga dia mulai sangtae lagi hahahahahaa :D. tapi aku khawatir soal evil kyu '_'!

**End KEY pov  
**

**Onew pov**

_#dorm shinee_

" huaaaa…..akhirnya sampai juga di dorm. Sungguh hari comeback yg melelahkan di tambah kejadian mustahil lagi." Kata taemin mengeluh ! hahahahha…lucu sekali

Eh, perasaan apa yea ini ? seperti ada gumpalan gelap mengiringi ! ah, cuek aja lah….

" hei noona…" sapaku pada angel.

"hei onew… ^^" sapa dia balik.

"Bagaimana komentarmu soal semua yg terjadi hari ini" aku mengatakan ini karena ehm…! Ada perasaan aneh, seperti hawa gelap mengiringi.

" ah, iya,,,aku terkejut tapi sebelum NENEK TING TING dan KAKEK LEE TEUK datang, semalamnya aku bermimpi evil kyuhyun datang berbicara sedikit lalu mencekikku ! tapi, itu Cuma mimpi setelah bangun aku mendapati luka merah di leherku bekas cekikkannya…"

"hah, benarkah? Lalu apa kata" evil kyu padamu?" aku bertanya lagi padanya.

"katanya, * kau harus ku bunuh, kau bisa menghancurkanku" seperti itu katanya !" lalau jong memanggilnya.

"Hei, yeppeo noona kemarilah ! kami ingin berbicara banyak, onew juga kemarilah" kata jong. Hahahah… jong tidak pernah berhenti menggoda yeoja XD. Tapi aku ke kamar saja dulu feeling ku tidak enak sekali :/

"ah, hyung tidak usah, aku mau ke kamar dulu…capek hyung !" kataku pada jong hyung.

"ah, baiklah istirahatlah yg cukup " balas jong hyung.

**End onew pov**

**KEY pov**

"wahh….tak seru sekali jika tidak ada onew hyun :( !" apa, tumben onew hyung tidak ikut bercanda? biasanya dia yg paling suka bersangtae ria dan aku dan jong hyung selallu mengejeknya…hahahahah,,,,,seru sekali :D !

Tapi apa ini? Aku merasakan sesuatu GUMPALAN HITAM menyelimuti…..sesuatu apa yea, apakah evil kyu? Oh, tidak !

"hei, kau jangan melamun umma…hahhahaha….!" Kata taemin mengejek.

"isssh…taemin-ah jangan panggil aku umma di depan yeoja :p" jawabku kesal.

"hahahahah…tak usah begitu aku saja ingin menjadi anak umma…..hahahaha!" balas taemin masih menggoda.

"hahaha..yea, urus dulu surat adopsimu XD" kami bercanda ria.

**End key pov**

**Angel (you) pov**

Hahhaha…setelah bercanda ria aku sekarang memikirkan bagaimana keadaan mama disana?

Pasti mereka gk tau kalau aku sedang mendapat tugas bahaya, karena kakek dan nenek membuat kembaranku !

**End angel ( you ) pov**

**Author pov**

Tiba-tiba

_cliiiiinggggggggggg…_

Keluarlah wanita cantik berbaju putih dan rambut hitam pekat yg sangt lurus nan lembut. Semua member shinee terperangah termasuk juga angel :O

Lalu minho mendorong jonghyun sampai jatuh...

"_*buuuuk*…._ya….. paboya minho,….sakit tau!" kata jonghyun mengeluh.  
"mianhae hyung aku reflek, tolong panggilkan onew hyung segera !" kata minho menjelaskan.

Lalu jonghyun pergi ke kamar sang leader sambil mendengus.

Sementara itu mereka masih terperangah dengan kedatangan wanita itu.

"tenanglah ! aku dewi bulan yg asli….maaf aku membuat kalian terkejut. Aku disini untuk menjelaskan sesuatu" kata dewi bulan.

"menjelaskan apa?" Tanya minho penasaran.

"kalian sudah di beritahu sihir masing-masing dan mustika kan kan? Tapi seperti biasa KAKEK LEE TEUK dan NENEK TING TING memang otak tua….jadi pikun." Kata dewi bulan.

"Aku akan menjelaskan keahlian kalian masing-masing." Kata dewi bulan ingin menjelaskan.

"nae…nae..." jawab mereka semua.

"angel, kekuatanmu adalah membuka gerbang segel roh dan menutupnya ( mengendalikan). Kau juga memasukkan dan membebaskan roh itu. Tapi kau harus hati-hati dan jangn menyalahgunakan kemampuan itu ! kau juga bisa mengekang roh mereka tapi itu ada batasny." Dewi bulan berkata dan menerangkan pada angel tentang kekuatannya.

" Jonghyun, kau bisa merayu, melawan dengan suara, atau bahkan kau bisa mengendalikan suara orang !" kata dewi bulan menjelaskan pada jonghyun.

"Tapi itu juga ada batasnya." Kata dewi bulan lagi.

"Taemin, kau kan sihir petir! Kau hanya bisa menyerang langsung para penjahat kegelapan itu ." kata dwei bulsn pada taemin.

"Minho, kau juga sihir api! Kau sama seperti taemin ." kata dewi bulan pada minho.

Tiba-tiba onew datang dari atas!

"ada apa ini?" Tanya onew

"penjelasan dewi bulan, yg belum di selesaikan NENEK TING TING dan KAKEK LEE TEUK hyung .." jawab taemin.

"oh, ada apa ?" Tanya onew ke dewi bulan

"aku akan memberi tahu kemampuanmu !

"Onew, kau bisa merasakan aura-aura gelap….dan kau bisa menyerang dan menakuti makhluk kegelapan seperti vampire. kelemahanmu adalah kegelapan." Kata dewi bulan pada onew.

"Jika kau berada dalam ruangan gelap maka tubuhmu tidak akan berdaya !" tambahnya lagi.

"Key,kau sama seperti onew tapi kau bisa merasakan aura gelap….tapi kau juga bisa merasakan banyak aura karena sihirmu memang sihir pelangi ! kau juga bisa menyegel roh-roh gelap itu karena ada sifat almighty dalam dirimu #me : thu yeobo, ane buat kau seperti almighty!

#key: emang dasarnya gw almighty #mehrong# ." kata dewi bulan menjelaskan.

TAPI TIBA-TIBA !

_PYAAAARRR..._ dan jendela dorm shinee pun pecah.

"hyung…itu siapa ? _huaaaaaaa…._boneka spongebob ku terbakar" kata key.

"key, _ssssssssstttttt_... diam!" kata onew.

"pabo, sang leader harus ganti boneka almighty mu!" seru key.

" …nae" seru onew apa adanya.

"siapa itu ?" Tanya seluruh member shinee.

"dia adalah evil kyu" kata angel.

"_mwooooooooooo…..!"_ seru seluruh member shinee bersamaan.

**End author pov**

**Evil kyuhyun pov**

"hahhahahahaaaa…..jadi, 4 kacung-kacung kurus nan jelek dan 1 namja pendek dan sedikit berotot ini dan tentunya 1 yeoja manis yg akan melawanku? Hahahahhahahaa…..sungguh ironis orang-orang ini!

"Makhluk langit bauuu…apakah tak ada orang yg lebih perkasa sedikit untuk melawanku hahahhahhahaa,,,,,,,,,,,,"  
"jangan sombong evil kyu…kau yg akan musnah !" kata dewi sialan itu.

apa? dewi bulan itu berseru seperti itu….!

"dewi bulan, mungkin aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu hari ini tapi jika saatnya tiba, matilah kau !" seruku dengan tegas ke dewi bulan.

"ah, kau evil kyu bangsat…musnah lah !"

_Winggggggggggggg..._

Angel melempar guci ke arah evil kyu.

" ah, ada yeoja berbicara …kurang ajar sekali dia!" lalu dia melempar guci padaku. Dia memang pemberani!

Segera saja guci itu aku lempar balikke dia, tapi dia berbalik dan mengenai punggungnya….hahahahhaah rasakan itu!

"_*buukkkkkk*…auuuuu…_.!" Dia pingsan seketika.

" rasakan itu bila menentangku hahhahaha..." kataku dengan tertawa riang.

**end evil kyuhyun pov**

**angel (you) pov**

aku benci melihat kata-katanya dan sikapanya !

gara-gara dia aku terjebak disini dan jauh dari keluargaku...aku segera melempar guci ke arahnya tapi dia menangkis dan melempar balik ke arahku, aku segera lari dan berbalik tapi terlambat...guci itu mengenai punggung ku !

_ "auuuuuuuuuuuu..."_ itu yg aku rasakan seketika pandanganku gelap dan kabur.

tapi ternyata aku masih sadar hanya saja tubuhku retak tidak bergerak...

" hey, jangan lakukan itu " kata key.

**end angel pov**

**onew pov**

"auuuuuuuu..."

kata angel saat guci itu mengenainya, sungguh jahat sekali evil kyu !

aku harus pikirkan sesuatu agar bisa mengusirnya...

'apa yea?

apa yea?

apa yea?

pikir ! pikir!

pikir! pikir!

pabo, keluarlah bola lampu!' kataku sambil pukul-pukul kepala.

a-yo, a-yo, a-yo, ayo...!

'aha...sihir dan kekuatan!' seruku dalam hati setelah menemukan jalan keluarnya.

apa yea kunci membuka cahaya ku apa? apa?

apa sajalah... !

" CAHAYA DAN SINAR YANG TERANG MUNCULLAH...MUSNAHKAN KEGELAPAN...SINGKIRKAN KEGELAPAN...SINGKIRKAN KEJAHATAN...MUSNAHKAN KEJAHATAN...! " aku berkata mencoba merapalkan mantra dan saat itulah muncul tongkat yang bercahaya samapi mataku yang udah merem begini jadi makin merem #plak#.

" WOW...ada tongkat!" seruku dalam hati.

"apakah bisa muncul sinar? lakukan saja!" tanyaku dalam hati.

aku lempar tongkat itu ke evil kyu, lalu tongkat itu keluarin sinar hingga evil kyu jatuh...!

"wah, bisa yea? horeeee...muahhh...muahhh!" seruku dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak.

aku senang hahahahah akhirnya berhasil. Sangtae lagi dech!

**end onew pov**

**evil kyuhyun pov**

dia melempar tongkat itu ke arahku.

tak tau kata-kata apa yg di ucapkannya sampai-sampai keluar tongkat sinar menyebalkan itu dan alhasil aku terjatuh terkena sinar itu !

lebih baik aku pergi...

"uhuk-uhuk...sialan, aku akan kembali lain waktu" kataku sambil terbatuk-batuk.

_#wussssssssssssssss,..._

lalu aku menghilang.

**End evil Kyu pov**

**author pov**

setelah evil kyu menghilang, dewi bulan berkata-kata kepada shinee.

" baiklah aku juga kembali" kata dewi bulan lalu menghilang.

sementara itu di dorm, shinee merawat angel yg tak berdaya, setelah selesai onew mengajak bicara member shinee.

"kuncinya adalah ingat keahlian kalian masing-masing agar tetap selamat...jangan menyerang apa adanya seperti angel tadi, dia memang berani sekali tapi dia caranya salah ! contohlah leadermu yg ganteng dan teladan ini !" seru onew kepada mereka dengan candaan yg garing .

"tapi hyung, gantiin boneka spongebob ku yg dibakar evil kyu...kau kan leader teladan !" kata key protes.

"yea...yea...bawel" kata onew kesal.


	3. Chapter 3

**SANG EVIL part 4**

**Author : NARITA**

**Cast : angel, shinee members, kakek LEE TEUK, NENEK TING TING, evil kyuhyun, DEWI BULAN.**

**Support cast : krystal jung dan eunhyuk ( penjaga kerak neraka )**

**genre : fantasy dll**

**annyeong hasseyo, ! Ini ff pertama ane ^^**

**mianhae, kalau ada kesalahan :)**

**SUMMARY**

**setelah tugas nenek ting-ting dan kakek lee teuk mencari manusia sudah selesai, kini giliran mereka membebaskan roh jahat ( sisi gelap manusi ) agar evil kyu tidak menang.**

**author pov**

"yea...yea...bawel!" kata onew kesal karena key terus mengomel.

setelah onew cukup sumpek melihat key yang mengomel soal boneka spongebob nya yang di bakar oleh evil kyu tadi, akhirnya shinee berkumpul di ruang tamu dorm guna membahas tentang EVIL KYU dan rencana selanjutnya.

" apa-apa'an tadi,,,masak kita di bilang NAMJA KURUS DAN JELEK oleh evil kyu! " kata minho dengan nada jengkel.

" hah...kalian memang kurus , seperti kata evil kyu kalian memang namja yang kurus tidak seperti aku yang ber otot hahahah...! " seru jonghyun bangga.

" tapi hyung itu pendek, bahkan otot hyung kalah dengan siwon hyung :p ! " ejek taemin pada jong hyung dengan menjulurkan lidah.

" mwo...apa kau bilang? aku pendek ! asssh...kenapa aku lupa yea? " " bletakkk... *suara pukulan member shinee ke kepala jonghyun .

" aduhh... sakit...! " seru jonghyun yang kesakitan. " salah kau sendiri pabo! " seru key mengejek jong.

" sudah-sudah ini bukan saatnya ribut ! kita ini mau membahas tentang evil kyu.." seru minho bijaksana, lalu semua member kembali diam dan menyimak kembali.

" baiklah kita lanjutkan! " seru onew.

" kita tidak akan tau kapan dan dimana evil kyu datang. tapi yang penting adalah bisa saling menjaga satu sama lain. kalian tau tadi, angel main lempar evil kyu dengan guci dan akibatnya fatal ! " seru key kepada member yang lain dengan nada seperti sangat khawatir pada angel .

" yea, aku rasa benar kata umma..tapi kalau evil kyu menyerang bagaimana? ". tanya taemin kepada member shinee yg lain.

" pabo...! taemin, kau kan bisa gunakan keampuanmu sama seperti aku tadi ! " seru onew kepada taemin dan taemin hanya mengangguk.

" baiklah, kita harus mengingat kemampuan masing-masing, menjaga satu sama lain, jangan sampai ada yang lengah, selamatkan masyarakat yang terjebak oleh evil kyu, lalu berhati - hati itu saja kan ? " tanya jonghyun bertubi - tubi dan di jawab dengan jawaban " iya" oleh member yang lain.

setelah beberapa jam angel di rawat dan berbaring, kini tubuhnya mulai sehat lagi. sementara itu di kamar angel para member shinee sedang berbicara padanya.

" lain kali kau jaga tindakanmu, jangan senonoh main lempar yang kena kau sendiri kan! yang repot juga aku..." cerocos key tanpa henti karena khawatir pada angel.

" ya, key-a umma maafkan angel umma " seru angel kepada key sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya...

" aiiiggggoooooo...jangan panggil aku umma nae...! hanya taemin yang boleh panggil aku umma..." kata key membentak tapi malu dan di jawab anggukan oleh angel.

end author pov

evil kyu pov

#di semak-semak

saat di semak-semak ada seorang yeaoja bernama krystal jung, dia sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan evil kyu dan pengikut evil kyu yang bernama eunhyuk.

" sebentar lagi kau akan pergi kan bersama teman-temanmu? " tanyaku pada yeoja ini dan di jawab anggukan olehnya.

" kau bawa minuman-minuman keras ini kau bagikan pada mereka semua, kau seret mereka semua sampai mabuk...mengerti..!" perintah ku pada krystal.

"baiklah tuan akan kulaksanakan asalkan kau memberi apa yang kuminta ".

" hhmmmmmmmm...itu gampang lah..." seru ku padanya lalu dia pergi dengan membawa satu koper minuman keras hahahah...

jung krystal, dia adalah murid SMU yang putus asa karena di hamili dan ditinggalkan oleh namjanya yang bernama YUNHO. mereka pacaran tapi melewati batas dan akhirnya krystal pun hamil tapi sang namja tidak bertanggung jawab.

pada saat aku sedang marah, aku melihat seorang yeoja menangis di pinggir sungai HAN. lalu ku hampiri dia dan dia meminta pertolonganku lalu aku menyuruhnya melakukan ini. memang bayinya aku hilangkan dengan sihirku dan dia sudah mempunyai tanda cap " TONGKAT 3 TANDUK " itu artinya dia sudah jatuh dalam kekuasaanku hahahahahah... *tawa evil*

**end evil kyu pov**

**author pov**

setelah kepergian krystal jung untuk membagi-bagi minuman keras agar semakin banyak orang terpengaruh, sementara itu shinee dan angel masih di dorm.

" angel kami berlima mau ke rumah lee sooman dulu ada panggilan untuk kami " kata taemin lembut.

" yea taeminnie.." seru angel.

" tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan noona? " kata taemin khawatir.

" tak apa taeminnie..." kata angel"

" yae sudah kalau begitu annyeong..." kata jonghyun dan member shinee.

akhirnya kelima member shinee pergi keluar dan membiarkan angel di rumah sendirian.

#di jalan tiba- tiba mobil mogok

" ya... kenapa mobil ini mogok? shiiittttt! " umpat jonghyun ".

" ah...ada warna hitam berjalan,,,! " kata key meraba.

" ya, key bukan saat nya untuk itu...kau tau kan jika sooman marah-marah dia akan menjadikan kita SIOMAY tau..! "

di sisi lain ada krystal jung yang berhasil membagikan beberapa minuman keras dan tersisa 5 botol saja.

saat sampai di tikungan yang memang sangat sepi apalagi bila malam.

end author pov

krystal jung pov

" lalalalallaa..." nyanyiku riang setelah berhasil membagikan minuman ini...

aku senang akhirnya bayiku menghilang tanpa susah payah tapi aku jadi menyebarkan minuman ini, tapi... tak apalah kalau kau mau suci terus bisa-bisa hidupmu hancur.

tapi ini masih sisa 5 botol ah, aku bagikan saja ke tetangga :D

#saat di tikungan

" mmmm... ada 5 namja...ganteng-ganteng lagi apa lagi namja dengan mata kucing berbaju pink itu *v*... rayu ahh...mereka semua supaya mau minum minuman ini , sambil deketin namja baju pink itu ah..."

disitu ada namja cute baju pink aku dekati mereka semua saja sambil menawarkan minuman ini supaya habis tentunya bisa dekat dengan namja pink itu :).

" permisi krystal jung imnida..kalian tampaknya kesusahan, ini minumlah dulu agar segar kembali "

aku menghampiri mereka dan menawarkan minuman ini kepada mereka.

tiba- tiba namja baju pink itu bilang...

" JANGAN DEKATI KAMI DAN BUANG MINUMAN ITU...!"

key pov

ahhh...kenapa di saat seperti ini mobil harus mogok, mana sepi lagi nie jalan...! umpatku dalam hati.

tiba-tiba ada yeaoja rambut keriting datang membawa koper dang menghampiri kami, tapi apa ini ada warna hitam di auranya...dan ah,,,apa itu tanda... cap evil kyu o.O ? pikirku dalam hati seperti itu...

" permisi krystal jung imnida..kalian tampaknya kesusahan, ini minumlah dulu agar segar kembali "

gadis itu mulai mendekat segera saja aku ambil tindakan

" JANGAN DEKATI KAMI DAN BUANG MINUMAN ITU...!" seruku padanya.

" tapi, ada apa?" tanya gadis itu padaku.

" kau, yeoja suruhan evil kyu kan,,,,,dan minuman itu itu minuman buatan evil juga minuman keras! kau fikir kami mau meminum minuman haram itu...! " bentakku pada gadis itu.

" ta...ta...ta...tapi...!" di bicara dengan terbata-bata.

" aku juga melihat tanda itu tanda evil kyu, tanda cap tongkat 3 tanduk itu " seruku lalu tiba-tiba onew menyahut.

" yea, dia itu anak dalam pengaruh evil kyu, aku bisa merasakan auragelapnya ! " lalu onew menyahut lagi .

" kau tau, kami adalah namja yang akan memusnahkan evil kyu..."

**end key pov**

**author pov**

setelah mendengar perkataan onew tadi krystal langsung terbata-bata dalam bicara.

" ak...ak...aku...aa... uuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! krystal bicara terbata- bata lalu dia menjerit seperti ada sesuatu benda yang keluar seperti roh.

" apa itu " jawab jonghyun dengan kaget.

" aku adalah roh jahat sekaligus sisi gelap krystal yang di campur dengan sihir evil kyu hahahahaha..." seru roh itu dengan berputar - putar.

tiba-tiba namja itu menerjang jong hyun dan melemparnya ke atas agar jatuh ke bawah dan mati.

" woaaaaaaaaaaaaaa apa yang harus kulakukan? "

end author pov

jonghyun pov

" woaaaaaa apa yang harus aku lakukan? " seruku takut sambil melayang ke atas.

aku takut mati...aku pasti mati jika jatuh sejauh ini!

kemampuan dan sihir! haah...aku hanya punya kemampuan nada dan suara.

apa kunci membuka kekuatan ku apaaaaaaaaaaa...?

"woooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa" aku masih menjerit.

apa... berpikir,,,lah jong!

" nada apa yang harus aku keluarkan... huaaaa,,,,,, DO-RE-MI-FA-SO-LA-SI-DO " ucapku senonoh tapi sungguh-sungguh. akhirnya muncul #clinggggggg

SEBUAH TONGKAT SERULING yang panjang menopangku, tapi tidak keren AKU SEPERTI NENEK SIHIR bedanya nenek sihir pake sapu..aku pakai seruling.

" ha...aku seperti nenek sihir, tapi tak apa...asal aku selamat " seruku lega

**end jonghyun pov**

**author pov**

sementara itu para member shinee yang lain masih berseteru dengan roh itu...

ketika roh itu sedang mencekik minho, tiba-tiba angel datang.

"hey...roh busuk lepaskan minho oppa ! "

roh itu masih mencekik minho...

taemin yang tiba-tiba menyambarkan petir dengan telunjuknya...tapi roh itu berputar lagi dan menendang taemin sampai jatuh membentur ban mobil.

angel tiba-tiba menyerang dia memegang tubuh roh itu, roh itu tetap berputar sambil terus melepaskan diri dan menendang-nendang...

onew juga, dia menyerang namun di lempar oleh roh ganas itu...

sementara yang lain berpikir...

" hmmm...aku ahnya mengetahui aura tapi apa yang aku lakukan...? " pikir key dalam hati.

tiba-tiba key teringat sesuatu dan berkata,...

" AH, KUNCI ROH NYA DAN SEGEL ROH NYA...AKAN KUKEKANG ROHNYA "

seru key.

tapi key masih berpikir bagaimana cara mengekangnya...

" ehm...apa...yea ? kunci mengatakannya dan kunci menyegel itu roh? " kata key sambil berpikir.

"apa saja yang penting sungguh-sungguh dari hati ku akan ku kekang roh nya... SEMUA WARNA-WARNA BERSATULAH MENJADI SATU PARTIKEL LALU KEKANG ROH KEGELAPAN DALAM WARNAMU " tiba-tiba muncul berbagai sinar warna dan melingkari tubuh roh itu sehingga tidak bisa bergerak.

"angel cobalah mencari kunci dalam hatimu untuk membuka gerbang proh untuk menyegel roh itu sebelum sinar warnaku memudar dan menghilang yang membuatnya bebas...! "

dalam hati angel berpikir...

" apa yea...yang terpenting dari hati...okew, tenangkan diri dan resapi hati hufftttttt..."

beberapa saat angel mengatakan sesuatu...

" BUKA GERBANG SEGEL ROH KEGELAPAN " seru angel lalu roh matanya mengeluarkan sinar dan membentuk LUBANG, lalu roh itu tersedot tapi roh itu berusaha keluar karena belum di tutup gerbangnya.

kemudian angel berteriak...

" TUTUP GERBANG DAN KUNCI ROH KEGELAPAN " setelah itu pintu menutup.

setelah roh itu hilang...semua pun pingsan!

hanya jonghyun yang belum kembali.

**- bersambung -**

**review jika readers mau hehehehe...#cengengesan XD  
**


End file.
